The power dissipation of communications devices, particularly, high speed communications devices, is an important design consideration. The power dissipation has a direct effect on thermal management costs, e.g., heat sink, cooling and IC packages with lower thermal resistance. In portable devices the power dissipation may also affect the battery life. For example, high speed serial interface data links typically have high power dissipation, with a significant proportion dissipated in the output drivers and receivers.